Answers
by Airielle
Summary: A dissection on Cloud & Aerith in the form of conversation between the hero and Mr. Valentine. Oneshot.


ANSWERS

Summary: A dissection on Cloud/Aerith in the form of conversation between the hero and Mr. Valentine. Simply the musings of the author.

Vincent felt moved. Two years--nearly three--and he finally spoke her name to someone he felt he could trust and who would understand. Him. Sitting there, head bowed and hands resting limply in his lap, Vincent closed his eyes and focused on the string of words that fell out of Cloud's mouth.

Cloud's voice was tense. Anxious, desperate. Most of all, his voice was sad. Not monotonous, but filled to the rim with raw emotion. Emotion Vincent had learned long ago to conceal.

At first, Cloud recalled memories. Moments that Vincent too could remember. Cloud paused for only a moment when he brought up the Gold Saucer, only to question the nature of it.

He looked up at Vincent, his eyes tired and questioning. Vincent decided then that Cloud had never looked so young and innocent in his search for answers. He sighed and didn't break the gaze they had found.

"It was not a date." He said simply, firmly, monotonously. "It was an analysis."

Cloud looked puzzled, but nodded slowly to show that he was accepting his theory. But of course, Vincent knew that it was not a theory. And that was the point of tonight's discussion. To help Cloud understand the truth.

Vincent looked away, sighed heavily and continued only after he had carefully chosen his words. "To Aerith, you were a puzzle. An intriguing piece of work that she felt compelled to elaborate on." He took this pause to glance at Cloud to be sure he was following. He found only the same quiet objection in his eyes.

"To put it simply..." Vincent said wearily, sounding just as aged as he truly was, "She did not love you." He allowed this time to let his words sink in, looked away and studied their surroundings. He busied himself with something else as to not be affected by what Cloud felt was an awkward silence.

Straightening up, deeper in the conversation now, Cloud questioned Vincent further, who obliged only helplessly.

"She cared for you, yes." Vincent confirmed monotonously. His speech never faltered, and his voice was as calm as an untouched spring in the forest that surrounded the Cosmo Canyon. Something about the nature of his voice led Cloud to believe that everything Vincent had said was sincere, but unfortunately so. "But not in the same way Miss Lockhart has and will to this day."

It was then that Cloud wanted to object, but Vincent continued, drowning out his protests with his calm demeanor.

"Your behavior, demeanor, entire _being_ confused her. She felt you kept secrets from her, lied to her. So she in turn fed you lies. On several occasions, most pertaining to a young man she regarded as a former lover. Zack." An ounce of emotion slipped out of his mouth along with the name, but Cloud didn't notice and neither did he. "She was interested in you in a science sense. You were--to her--the embodiment of this man."

Cloud was speechless.

"And you only confirmed her suspicions." Vincent said quietly, "She wanted to know about _you_. _Your_ past, _your_ childhood, _you_ in general. But you didn't have those answers, so in no way did you contradict her. You were just as confused about yourself as she was, and this formed a somewhat forced relationship between her and Miss Lockhart." He looked up and met Cloud's confused gaze with his own quiet stare. "You were a puzzle to everyone, and we banded together to find out just what you were."

Cloud acknowledged his words with an unsteady nod, not sure if this was what he had been hoping to hear after all of these years.

"She tried to explain her interest in you on what you referred to as your _date_." The word was said with a cloaked distaste, "But you didn't understand."

"But did I love her?"

Vincent's eyes perked for a moment, interested in the unforseen question.

"I cannot answer that myself. You feel what you feel, and I cannot either verify or discredit your emotions. Regardless of your deluded state, it might have been possible for you to feel love to some extent." His voice trailed off with a quiet sigh. "But if you did, she did not return your sought passion."

Both Cloud and Vincent said no words, but instead reflected on what had been said and what had been done. Two years ago and two minutes ago.

Finally, Cloud looked up, a new look on his face. One Vincent could not read.

"How can you know all of this?" He asked, the words nearly tumbling out of his mouth in an incoherent drabble, "How can you be so confident that she didn't love me in return?"

Vincent closed his eyes. He had spent a lot of his time dreading this question, but knew it was one he would be required to answer.

"Because." He murmured quietly, his voice a just whisper. "I loved Aerith. And in turn, she justly returned my love along with trust." Vincent paused for only a moment and looked to Cloud, his crimson eyes a mixture of love long lost and most of all, sympathy.

"Trust you would never have."


End file.
